1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, and more particularly to a game system using a touch panel as an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed game apparatuses which can be operated using an input device other than a controller having a cross-key pad and buttons. For example, there is a conventional game system for playing a game using a sword-like controller to attack enemy characters in the game. In this game system, a position of the sword-like controller and an amount of variation in the position per unit of time are detected by a sensor, and a degree of damage caused to an enemy character by attack is determined in accordance with the speed or amplitude of swing of the sword-like controller. In such a conventional game system, the player is able to feel as if he/she is attacking the enemy characters in the game using a real sword.
In the above conventional game system, the degree of damage caused to an enemy character is determined in accordance with the speed or amplitude of swing of the sword-like controller, and means of attacking the enemy characters is limited to a sword, lacking variation in attack. Such simple means of attacking makes the game itself monotonous, easily boring the player. Specifically, one input operation uniquely makes one type of attack action, and therefore the game easily bores the player. It is important in particular for a recent game to enable a variety of types of attacks including, for example, not only a direct attack by a sword but also an attack by magic, and also to enable a damage degree and an area affected by an attack to be designated, thereby facilitating the player not to be bored with the game.